


Hanzo's Turn

by Purely_a_trashcan



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Dom/sub, M/M, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan
Summary: Hanzo's been snotty.His turn to get a spanking.





	

It seemed like Jesse had a special talent for ending up in some pretty weird situations. For example, he was currently sitting in Genji and Hanzo’s room, watching Hanzo get his muscled ass beat by his green-haired baby brother. Hanzo’s ass was a lovely pink ((Pantone 224, if you’re curious)), his thighs twitching every so often. Genji had invited him back to the room, promising an interesting show.

Hanzo had been more snooty than usual towards McCree, snide comments more frequent. Apparently, he wasn’t the only who who had taken notice. Before Genji had instructed Hanzo to bed over the end of his bed, he told him that he was going to be punished for this attitude towards Jesse. He would never admit it, but Jesse’s dick had twitched at the exchange. Hanzo had nodded solemnly and bent over. It was weird to see the eldest Shimada in a submissive position.

It was extremely hot, too.

Genji had grinned at him before he started landing swats on Hanzo’s bared ass. Jesse watched, almost hypnotized, as the skin of Hanzo’s cute butt turned pink. Genji stopped and looked at Jesse.

“His transgressions are against you. If you would like, you can finish punishing him.” Jesse wasn’t a fool, he knew this was most likely his only chance to do anything like this to Hanzo Shimada, and he was determined not to blow it. Jesse rose from his chair and walked over to the bed, taking Genji’s place. He lined his hand up, bringing it down with little force first, testing his aim. Hanzo had actually sniggered.

Jesse’s hand came down audibly, connecting solidly with the curve of his ass. His snide giggle turned into a hiss. Jesse started spanking him like that, hard smack after another. “Y'know, where I’m from, a brat like you woulda got a belt or a switch.” He enjoyed Hanzo’s shudder at his words.

Genji had taken Jesse seat, watching intently. “That is a good idea. Perhaps if there is a next time.” He hummed in thought. Jesse kept him steady rhythm of smacks up until he heard Hanzo sniffle. At the noise, he doubled his pace, determined to see the high and mighty Hanzo reduced to tears from a bare-bottom spanking.

He got his wish, Hanzo turning his head to look at Jesse with tears eyes. “I am sorry. I apologize sincerely.” Jesse landed a few more swats and smiled at the man bent over. “I accept your apologies, Hanzo.” Genji shot a smile to Jesse. “Thank you for putting him in his place and teaching him a lesson.”

Jesse had tipped his cowboy hat and left the Shimada brothers’ room, smug and grinning to himself.


End file.
